List of Ben 10 The Series episodes
There's a List of Ben 10 The Series episodes from January 7, 2006 to March 31, 2012 Along with Ben 10 Omniverse From September 29, 2012 to November 14, 2014 on Cartoon Network. Season 1 (2006-2008) #01 And Then There Were 10 January 7, 2006 #02 Washington Before Comedy January 14, 2006 #03 The Krakken January 21, 2006 #04 Permanent Retirement January 28, 2006 #05 Hunted February 4, 2006 #06 Tourist Trap February 11, 2006 #07 Kevin 11 February 18, 2006 #08 The Alliance February 25, 2006 #09 Last Laugh March 4, 2006 #10 Lucky Girl March 11, 2006 #11 A Small Problem March 18, 2006 #12 Side Effects March 25, 2006 #13 Secrets May 29, 2006 #14 Truth May 30, 2006 #15 The Big Tick May 31, 2006 #16 Framed June 1, 2006 #17 Gwen 10 June 2, 2006 #18 Grudge Match June 9, 2006 #19 Galactic Enforcers June 16, 2006 #20 Camp Fear June 23, 2006 #21 Ultimate Weapon July 7, 2006 #22 Tough Luck July 14, 2006 #23 The Lurk Below July 21, 2006 #24 Ghostfreaked Out July 28, 2006 #25 Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray August 25, 2006 #26 Back with a Vengeance October 13, 2006 #01 Ben 10,000 November 25, 2006 #02 Midnight Madness December 2, 2006 #03 A Change of Face December 9, 2006 #04 Merry Christmas December 16, 2006 #05 Benwolf February 10, 2007 #06 Game Over February 17, 2007 #07 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures February 24, 2007 #08 Under Wraps March 10, 2007 #09 The Unnaturals March 17, 2007 #10 Monster Weather March 24, 2007 #11 The Return April 7, 2007 #12 Be Afraid of the Dark April 14, 2007 #13 The Visitor April 21, 2007 #14 Perfect Day July 14, 2007 #15 Divided We Stand July 21, 2007 #16 Don't Drink the Water July 28, 2007 #17 Big Fat Alien Wedding August 4, 2007 #18 Secret of the Omnitrix August 10, 2007 #19 Ben 4 Good Buddy September 22, 2007 #20 Ready to Rumble September 29, 2007 #21 Ken 10 October 6, 2007 #22 Race Against Time November 24, 2007 #23 Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 March 8, 2008 #24 Goodbye and Good Riddance March 22, 2008 Ben 10 Alien Force Season 2 (2008-2010) #01 Ben 10 Returns April 19, 2008 #02 Everybody Talks About the Weather April 26, 2008 #03 Kevin's Big Score May 3, 2008 #04 All That Glitters May 10, 2008 #05 Max Out May 17, 2008 #06 Pier Pressure May 31, 2008 #07 What Are Little Girls Made Of June 7, 2008 #08 The Gauntlet June 14, 2008 #09 Paradox July 5, 2008 #10 Be Knighted July 12, 2008 #11 Plumbers' Helpers July 19, 2008 #12 X = Ben + 2 July 26, 2008 #13 Darkstar Rising October 10, 2008 #14 Alone Together October 17, 2008 #15 Good Copy, Bad Copy October 24, 2008 #16 Save the Last Dance November 7, 2008 #17 Undercover November 14, 2008 #18 Pet Project November 21, 2008 #19 Grounded November 28, 2008 #20 Voided December 5, 2008 #21 Inside Man December 12, 2008 #22 Birds of a Feather March 13, 2009 #23 Unearthed March 20, 2009 #24 War of the Worlds March 27, 2009 #01 Vengeance of Vilgax September 11, 2009 #02 Inferno September 18, 2009 #03 Fool's Gold September 25, 2009 #04 Simple October 9, 2009 #05 Vreedle, Vreedle October 16, 2009 #06 Singlehanded October 23, 2009 #07 If All Else Fails November 6, 2009 #08 In Charm's Way November 13, 2009 #09 Ghost Town November 20, 2009 #10 Animated Alien Swarm Stars November 27, 2009 #11 Trade Off December 4, 2009 #12 Busy Box December 11, 2009 #13 Con of Rath January 8, 2010 #14 Prints January 15, 2010 #15 Time Heals January 22, 2010 #16 Secret of Chromastone January 29, 2010 #17 User Generation Experience March 5, 2010 #18 Above and Beyond March 12, 2010 #19 Vendetta March 19, 2010 #20 The Final Battle March 26, 2010 Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Season 3 (2010-2012) #01 Fame April 23, 2010 #02 Duped April 30, 2010 #03 Hit 'Em Where They Live May 7, 2010 #04 Video Games May 14, 2010 #05 Escape From Aggregor May 21, 2010 #06 Too Hot to Handle May 28, 2010 #07 Andreas' Fault June 4, 2010 #08 Fused June 11, 2010 #09 Hero Time June 18, 2010 #10 Ultimate Aggregor June 25, 2010 #11 Map of Infinity October 8, 2010 #12 Reflected Glory October 15, 2010 #13 Deep October 22, 2010 #14 Where the Magic Happens October 29, 2010 #15 Perplexahedron November 5, 2010 #16 The Forge of Creation November 12, 2010 #17 Nor Iron Bars of Cage November 19, 2010 #18 Destroy All Aliens November 26, 2010 #19 The Enemy of My Enemy December 3, 2010 #20 Absolute Power December 10, 2010 #01 The Transmogrification of Eunice February 11, 2011 #02 Eye of the Beholder February 18, 2011 #03 Viktor the Spoils February 25, 2011 #04 The Big Story March 4, 2011 #05 Girl Trouble March 11, 2011 #06 Revenge of the Swarm March 18, 2011 #07 The Creature From Beyond March 25, 2011 #08 Basic Training April 1, 2011 #09 It's Not Easy Being Gwen April 8, 2011 #10 Ben 10,000 Returns April 15, 2011 #11 Moonstruck April 22, 2011 #12 Prisoner Number 775 is Missing April 29, 2011 #13 The Purge September 16, 2011 #14 Simian Says September 23, 2011 #15 Greetings from Techadon September 30, 2011 #16 The Flame Keepers' Circle October 7, 2011 #17 Double or Nothing October 14, 2011 #18 The Perfect Girlfriend October 21, 2011 #19 The Ultimate Sacrifice October 28, 2011 #20 The Widening Gyre November 4, 2011 #21 The Mother of All Vreedles November 18, 2011 #22 Generator 10 Heroes United November 25, 2011 #23 A Knight to Remember December 2, 2011 #24 Solitary Alignment December 9, 2011 #25 Inspector 13 February 11, 2012 #26 The Enemy of My Frenemy February 18, 2012 #27 Couples Retreat February 25, 2012 #28 Catch a Falling Star March 3, 2012 #29 The Eggman Cometh March 10, 2012 #30 Night of the Living Nightmare March 17, 2012 #31 The Beginning to the End March 24, 2012 #32 The Ultimate Enemy March 31, 2012